When individuals participate in various athletic activities it is common that parts of the individual's body are subject to impact. Various attempts have been made through the years to provide padding as a means of protecting the participants. Such padding is well known for various organized sports as well as for individual athletic activities such as biking, skating, golfing, etc. The main thrust in the use of such padding is to provide a sufficiently thick layer of padding material to cushion any impact. Such approaches, however, do not take into account the problems and discomfort that result from the sting produced by such impact.